It is widely recognized that bus connected devices are constrained by cables and are forced to associate with a single host. In the past such constraints have been addressed through analog switching devices, for example, analog keyboard and mouse switch boxes. Nevertheless, such switching devices have limitations with respect to the matrix of hosts that can be supported and further create an exponential amount of cabling requirements.
Wireless technologies, such as Wi-Fi, have been put forth to break this reliance on cable connections, but such solutions, while mitigating the cable concerns, nevertheless impose a 1:1 association between the wireless device and the host. In other words, the wireless device can be associated with only a single PC at any given time.